


Cheering Zayn Up

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickle Fights, Tickling, request, zarry - Freeform, zayn and harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a known fact that Zayn Malik of One Direction is a VERY, VERY ticklish boy. When he's down in the dumps one day, Harry tries to cheer Zayn up, and he knows just the best way to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering Zayn Up

**Author's Note:**

> My first tickling fanfic, so it's not all that good. Posted on my deviantART (StrawberryGiggles) first of all. Special shout out to QuickSilverShadow for asking me to write this for her, it was great fun to write :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.

Zayn Malik was the shy one in 1D. Harry Styles was Zayn's boyfriend and of course he wanted to protect his boyfriend as much as possible. Harry just wished others would do the same. 

“Aww, c'mon..” Harry entered their bedroom a few hours later to see his boyfriend laying miserably on the bed. Upon closer inspection, Harry could spot Zayn with tears tracks weaving over his cheeks. “It's not that bad, Zayn..”  
“It is!” Zayn spat out sadly. “Freezing up in front of everyone and not being able to say hi or sing or do anything, that's fucking..” Zayn teared up. “T.. terrible.”  
“It's not, Zayn.” Harry soothed. “You were just overwhelmed.” Harry's eyes crinkled softly, green pools of worry. “How can I make it better?”  
Zayn refused to talk about the situation any more. Harry laid down next to his boyfriend in silence, swirling soft patterns into Zayn's hair. As an idea popped into his head, Harry gently slid Zayn's t-shirt off. 

“What are you doing?”  
“Admiring you.” Harry lied. He gently rubbed his fingertips over one of Zayn's tattoos on his neck, tracing every little detail. Zayn squeaked at this feeling and tried to flinch away; the tiniest unsure giggle popping from his mouth.  
“Harry.. wh--” Zayn started nervously. Harry smirked. Zayn's skin was ever so sensitive to even the littlest touches, his skin gently quivering in utter anticipation of what was to come.  
“Oh I think you know, Zayn..” Harry trailed his fingers down from Zayn's neck and hit his tummy. 

Smiling, Harry gently dragged his nails over Zayn's soft tummy. Zayn jerked up, a mix of loud giggles and whimpers shooting from his mouth “N-nohoho tihihihickles!” He pleaded as he began to giggle loudly, tummy jerking upwards slightly at each tickle, each teasing little poke.  
“Oh, oh?” Harry cooed. “Is Zayn possibly.. _ticklish_?  
“Nohoho--” He broke off only to break out into louder fits of giggles. “Nohohooooo!” Zayn said out in protest as he took a few deep breaths and curled up; oh, as if that'd protect himself..  
“No?” Harry cooed, as he leaned down. “Better fix that then!”

Zayn giggled helplessly as he watched Harry move down, already knowing what to expect. A few stray curls flopped down and tickled Zayn's sensitive tummy. “Hahahahaaarry noooohohohehe!” He said between laughs. “Pleeeheheheaasee..” He stuttered, giggling. Harry wriggled slightly, being teasingly slow. The 19 year old saw Zayn tense his muscles and tutted, stopping. “Oh no you don't!” Harry teased, using his fingernails to scribble at the tense shapes of Zayn's muscles. Zayn gasped, squirming away from this and wriggling about, trying to stop his boyfriend from getting to those spots because right now he felt like putty in Harry's hands, softly shrieking peals of laughter. Obediently though, he relaxed, body aching for more.  
“Good.” Harry stared at Zayn's upper body, mapping out each ticklish spot. He dug his nails into Zayn's ribs with a smile on his face, flexing his digits deep into them. Zayn let out a shriek, a string of giggles coming from his mouth. The older boy was laughing relentlessly, violently squirming from side to side to stop Harry from getting to him. “Nohohohomooorreeeee!” He cried before tickling and laughter wracked his body.

“Yes more!” Harry chuckled. Finishing what he started, Harry knelt down against Zayn's tummy. Zayn was already squealing with laughter as Harry's curls tickled him; but that wasn't the fun part. Taking a deep breath, Harry blew a raspberry into Zayn's cute innie bellybutton.  
The raven haired boy shrieked as Harry's lips gently vibrated on his sensitive tummy button sending his nerves crazy. ”AHAHAHAZZA!” He squealed, thrashing about on the bed as tears of laughter prickled his eyes. “STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!” Zayn's whole body quivered and he kicked out, desperately trying to get away and curl up and protect every single one of his sensitive spots.  
“You stop it.” Harry warned in a sing song voice, eyes sparkling.  
“Or whahat?” Zayn said as the last of his laugh faded. He sniffled into the pillow on the bed which was damp with his tears.  
“This.” Harry caught one freely-kicking foot and scratched his dull nails across it, which made Zayn squeak and writhe in Harry's grip.

It was then that Harry got his secret weapon; _the_ feather. Since he wasn't getting much of a reaction, he stretched out Zayn's foot, easily spotting the ticklish parts. Zayn breathed heavily, biting his lip, anticipating what to come.  
Harry got the point of the feather, draping it over Zayn's feet.  
Zayn let out a high pitched shriek, fidgeting his feet over one and the other. More and more tickling sensations were filling his brain and he was squealing happily, tears dotting the corners of his eyes “Hahahahahazzyyyy!” The 'Bradford Bad Boy' said between helpless choking laughter.”Stahahahahapiiiit!”  
Harry ignored his pleas, switching the feather around to it's tip, the harder blunt end. He plunged this to the skin between each toe and Zayn started laughing harder, gripping to the bed as the scratching sensations sent Zayn wild. 

Harry was still unsatisfied though, and after a while he stopped and sat Zayn up, pulling the boy into his lap.  
“Done now?”  
Harry pointedly ignored him, and dug his fingers into Zayn's skinny hips. Zayn whooped and immediately burst out into peals of laughter all over again. “HAHAHAHAHAZZA! NOT THEHEHEHERE!..” He howled with laughter feeling each tingling jab work it's way deep and he was soon wriggling in between Harry's legs, practically weak at the knees. 

And then it hit Harry. _Knees!_  
“Whoopsy!” Harry cooed, pulling the weak boy up into a trembling crouch. Zayn had barely enough time to recover from his laughter, weakly breathing and giggling with nerves. Harry gently took the feather and trailed it down the back of Zayn's thighs to the back of his knees.  
Zayn's eyes bugged. “HAHAHAHAHAHA!”  
It was easy to see that this had cracked him though, as soon his face flooded red and his laughter became silent wheezing; as he collapsed back into Harry and the remains of the tickling shot through him.  
With each laugh he was jumping slightly, a “Hic!” puncturing the air. 

Harry grinned. “Zayn's got hiccups!”  
Zayn weakly moaned and smiled. Harry grabbed a waterbottle from the side and raised it to Zayn's lips, his other palm on Zayn's tummy. As Zayn drank, Harry gently scratched Zayn's tummy; and this time, with Zayn still recovering from being tickled, he burst out laughing again, spluttering water from his mouth... and getting Harry soaked in the process! The two giggled into a soft kiss, ending what had been a perfect, and very successful attempt at cheering Zayn up.


End file.
